Missing the End
by Twixt Garavia
Summary: [YuugiAnzuYami] Yuugi is a sweet boy and caring friend, too bad he’s insane. Anzu is confused and should stop wearing short skirts.


**Title**:  Missing the End

**Author**:  Twixt Garavia

**Category**:  Humor, romance, blah, meow.

**Spoilers**:  Nada.

**Rating**: PG-13 – R.  Because Yami is a naughty boy and Yuugi is a pervert.  Anzu is _completely_ innocent.  Really.

**Summary**: [Yuugi/Anzu/Yami]  Yuugi is a sweet boy and caring friend, too bad he's insane.  Anzu is confused and should stop wearing short skirts.

**Disclaimer**:  Do you _really_ think that I own Yugioh?  If I did half the characters would be gay – the other half would be dead.  I do own a card though.  It's purty.  Actually, I lied.  I don't even own a card – I stole it from my nephew.

**Author's Note**:  I like Yuugi.  And Yami.  Remember that. 

**Author's Note Part 2**:  Unrevised.  Anyone want to volunteer for beta? 

**Feedback**:  What do you think?

**Etc**:  Homework is bad.  Procrastination is good.  

**Setting**:  Highschool.  Post-series.  AU in its own right.

**Chapter One:  _The Americans Started It_**

****

English sucked.

The language was the most complicated one Anzu had ever encountered and if it wasn't for America she was sure English would be extinct by now.  She personally thought everyone should speak Japanese, it was much easier.

"I would like to go shopping…"

And buy Pocky Anzu finished silently.  Pocky always made things better.  Maybe she should buy some after her classes.

"…and buy a yellow shirt."

Mmm…strawberry Pocky sounded good.  So did Green Tea.

She tapped her pen lightly against her chin.  Strawberry or Green Tea?  These were the important questions in life.

"The yellow shirt will cost twenty-five dollars."

Both, she decided.  Two flavors were always better than one.

"I saw some pants on sale too."

Some.  Her line of thinking stopped and she looked around class curiously.  What did "some" mean?

A sharp poke in her back with the butt of a pen made her squeak in surprise and jump in her chair.

"Yuugi!"  She hissed.

He smiled at her innocently.  Too innocently.

"Pay attention Anzu-chan."

She stuck her tongue out at him.  His smiled widened.  She glared suspiciously.

"And what is the answer ….?"

She looked up fearfully as her teacher suddenly seemed to materialize in front of her desk.

"Um…"

"Pay attention …. And stop talking with your boyfriend.  Or would you like to discuss your conversation with the rest of the class?"

Yuugi choked.  Anzu suddenly wanted a very sharp knife and a box to hide in.

"No Shimura-sensei."

The teacher turned back around and walked to the front of the class, talking as if nothing had happened.

Anzu was sure her face had never been redder.  Yuugi as _her_ boyfriend?  She was sure her naïve friend didn't even know what the term boyfriend meant.

A poke in her backside.  Yuugi again, was he trying to get her in trouble?  She turned around and gave him her best glare.  And almost dropped her pen in shock.

He…Yuugi…Yuugi was…_leering_ at her!  

She decided from that day fourth that Yuugi should stop hanging out with Jounouchi.  All those years the two spent together from Junior High to High School seemed to have corrupted her innocent, little friend.

Something small fell on her desk.  A note.  

_Are you and Yuugi really dating?_

_-Mayo_

Anzu blinked in surprise and looked at her friend who seemed to be looking at her with something close to jealousy.  Um, yuck.  And so she made sure to reassure her friend in the best way possible.

_NO!!!_

Three exclamation marks would do the trick.  

Yuugi was her best friend but he was not boyfriend material.  He was sweet, caring, and normally oblivious to the 'facts of life' as Jounouchi liked to say.  He was also loyal and cute in his own way.  Always helping others and putting others before him.  A regular saint, other girls seemed to flock around him since he entered High School but Yuugi paid them no mind.  He was polite, overly so she thought sourly, and respectful but never interested.  She figured he was a late bloomer.  So did most of his other friends.  Seto claimed he was gay but Seto was normally trying to be rude.

She lifted her hand in the most unobtrusive way possible in order to avoid detection by the teacher from Hell and was about to throw the note back to her friend when it was snatched from her grip.

She whirled around in her chair, momentarily forgetting where she was, and screeched "Yuugi!"

He jumped back in his seat surprised, note clutched in his hand and a guilty smile lining his lips.

"Mazaki-san and Mutou-san!  Out in the hall.  Now!"

Great, just what she needed, to be kicked out of class after she had failed the last two exams.

This time, while normally the fault would lie elsewhere, everything at the moment was Yuugi's fault.  She intended to tell him just that once she got out into the hall.

Except he was smiling at her and she suddenly lost any and all speech mechanisms.

He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

And what could she say to an apology like that?  A lot.

"Sorry!  What do you mean sorry!  You got me in trouble and—"

"Why not?"

The nerve of him, interrupting her like that…why not what...

"Whaa…why not?  What do you mean why not?"

And he was smiling at her again, a bit uncertainty and he was shifting on his feet unsettlingly but still smiling.

"Why wouldn't you date me Anzu-chan?"

She gaped at him.  He wanted her to date him!  He had to be joking!  Yuugi wasn't one for dating _anything._

"Because you're my friend!  And that would be…like dating a brother…er…gross and well, you're my friend…"

"Oh."

He seemed a bit disheartened and she started feeling guilty.  Didn't Yuugi know that it was just wrong to date your friends?  What if you got in a fight and decided to hate each other for all eternity, even though the likely hood of fighting with Yuugi was slim it was still a possibility.  And what if they didn't work out?  Then being around each other would just be weird.  Nope.  Couldn't take chances with your best friend and Yuugi wasn't her type of guy anyway.  Not that she really _knew what her type of guy was…but it wasn't Yuugi.  He was too much like a little bother and someone she could pick on and play jokes with and give her advice with problems and help her with her homework.  He was just…Yuugi.  And besides…dating your friends was just…taboo. _

"So if I wasn't your friend?"

"Huh?"

If he wasn't my friend she thought confused…she couldn't really remember a time when Yuugi _wasn't her friend…in fact…was that a…hand…near her skirt?_

She looked down at the hand that was currently playing with the seam of her skirt and then looked at the arm connecting it in disbelief.  Was that…Yuugi's hand?

Yes, she gulped, that was definitely Yuugi's hand…by her…skirt…near her thigh…touching her!

"Um…Yuugi…"

He peered at her through his lashes and spoke quietly, "And if we weren't friends?"

Eep.  Yuugi was….Yuugi was acting like Jounouchi!

"Um…your…hand."

He smiled at her and removed the offending item.

She blushed and swatted him away while making a rushed excuse to leave and scrambled…no…walked…in a dignified manner to the other end of the school.  She turned the corner, out of site of Yuugi, and promptly ran.

She stumbled to a halt outside the school near the soccer fields.  Leaning against the fence, out of breath and red in the face she stared sightlessly at the scenery.  Her eyes focused…oh….soccer guys.  Very _nice soccer guys.  _

No!  No guys!  Yuugi was a guy.  And he was scaring her by acting like Jounouchi.  Her thoughts stopped and then connected.  Yuugi was acting like Jounouchi.

Oh no.  He really did like her.  Again.

And she would have to reject him.  Again.

It had been years since that incident and she hadn't been planning on having a repeat.  And acting like Jounouchi (that impossible and horrid little flirt!) what was he thinking!

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.  She had a big problem.

Her best friend liked her.

And on the other side of the High School one Yuugi Mutou was lying to a teacher.

"The front office wants to see Jounouchi Katsuya."

The teacher looked suspiciously at Yuugi then looked toward the back of the class, squinting at a blonde haired boy who had his head laying on the desk in something akin to sleep.  The teacher frowned.

"What for?"

As Jounouchi was constantly trying to find ways to skip class and was not above asking his friends for help in his attempts it was only obvious that the teacher would be suspicious.

Yuugi titled his head to the side and mumbled something about water balloons.  The teacher grinned, not wanting to doubt Yuugi's word and not willing to let Jounouchi get out of punishment by sleeping in his class.

"Jounouchi-san!"

The loud bellow made Jounouchi's head snap up and he glanced bleary-eyed around the room.  "Whaa…?"

"You are wanted in the front office.  Now go and only go there!"

Jounouchi looked toward the front of the room, spotted Yuugi and tried to keep the grin off his face as he saluted the teacher and grabbed his book bag, rushing out of class.

The teacher's voice could be heard as he shut the door behind him, "And no sleeping in my class from now on!"

Jounouchi clapped Yuugi on the back and gave him a careless grin.

"So…how'd it go?"

Yuugi hesitated, running his hand through his hair, "Er…I think she ran away from me."

"Did you do as I told ya?"

"Um…yeah."

"And she ran?"

A helpless nod, "Yeah."

Jounouchi shrugged and then smiled, "Weird girl.  Well, looks like we will need to try something else!"

He threw a hand around Yuugi's shoulder and proceeded to steer him towards the exit.  There was no point in walking around school when they could just skip.

"Um…Jounouchi-kun…where are we going?"

"Why stay in school?  We have to fix your girl prob!"

"Maybe we should—"

"No, no let's go grab something to eat!  Then we can see where you went wrong."

"I think you mean where _you_ went wrong Jounouchi-kun.  I don't think me and flirting go well together."

"Well, yeah, she ran."

Yuugi glared up at Jounouchi and removed his hand from his shoulder.  "Thanks.  I really don't think I need your help anyway.  Besides when has a girl said yes to you anyway?"

"Hey!  Plenty of times!"

"When?"

"Too many!  I can't remember."

"Sure…"

"Shuddaup!"

A voice in the back of Yuugi's head seemed to awaken and listen patiently to his aibou's conversation.  _His Yuugi having girl problems?  _

Well, he thought darkly, _he_ was just going to have to remedy that.

**Anzu:**  What did the Americans start?  What does that title have to do with anything?

**Jounouchi****: Oh that.  They start everything!**

**Anzu:**  I didn't ask you!

**Yami****:  Quiet.  Or I will seduce both of you.**

**Yuugi****:  *gulp*  Yami…**

**Yami****:  Aibou – you are helpless to stop me.  I _will_ be seducing them…after all…its _obvious_ you need my help. **


End file.
